Barney's Greatest Hits (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Barney's Greatest Hits '''is a custom Barney Clip Show and custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. It is released on September 16, 1997. Plot When Barney gets a music box in the mail from Professor Tinkerputt, he, Baby Bop and BJ remember times they had with their friends from the Backyard Gang-Season 2. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Friendship Song (Taken from: Be a Friend) #If All the Raindrops (Taken from: The Queen of Make-Believe) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #There Are Seven Days (Taken from: Barney Goes to School) #The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Everyone is Special) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Do Your Ears Hang Low (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: Three Wishes) #BJ's Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Peanut Butter (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #Sally The Camel (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Please and Thank You (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #Just Imagine (Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) #I Love You End Credit Music #Apples & Bananas #Friendship Song #My Yellow Blankey #Please and Thank You Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song in place they are *Season 2 Opening Sequence *Season 2 Opening Scene (Barney is a dinosaur, from our imagination) *Barney and Derek clapping and jumping during "Pop Goes the Weasel" in "Barney in Concert" (And when he's tall he's what we call) *Barney, BJ and kids in pretend bus during "The Wheels on the Bus" in "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney playing piano during "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" in "Everyone is Special" *Barney and the Backyard Gang marching during "The Ants Go Marching" in "Campfire Sing-Along" *BJ and Baby Bop arriving (Barney's friends are big and small) *Barney and the Backyard Gang singing "Mr. Knickerbocker" in "Three Wishes" (They come from lots of places) *Barney, BJ and kids singing "My Yellow Blankey" in "My Favorite Things" (After school, they meet to play and) *Barney, Baby Bop and kids singing "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" (Sing with happy faces) *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ after the music box comes out of the box (Barney shows us lots of things) *Barney and Tina singing "Down on Grandpa's Farm" in "Barney in Concert" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney and the Backyard Gang singing "There Are Seven Days" in "Barney Goes to School" (ABC's and 123's) *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ hugging after "I Love You" (And how to be a friend) *Barney and kids singing "If All the Raindrops" in "The Queen of Make-Believe" (Barney comes to play with us) *Kids singing "Please and Thank You" in "Barney Live! In New York City" (Whenever we may need him) *Barney singing "Just Imagine" to BJ and Baby Bop in "An Adventure in Make-Believe" (Barney can be your friend, too) *Rainbow appearing on tire swing with Season 1 Barney doll, then winks (If you just make-believe him) *Season 2 Title Card saying "Barney's Greatest Hits". Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *The musical arrangments from "Barney's Fun and Games" are used. *The arrangements for the end credit music from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" are used. *Though it's a Season 3 video, it has the Season 2 Theme Song, Season 2 Opening Scene, and the rainbow on tireswing (from Season 1-2) is used. Plus, this video felt like a Season 2 video because of that. *Though this isn't a stage show, the cover has Barney (with a microphone), BJ (with a guitar), and Baby Bop (with a drum) performing on a stage, with the Classic Collection spine on top. This image is silimar to the one for "Barney's Favorite Songs", except the 1995 Barney costume and the 1996 BJ and Baby Bop costumes are used instead of the 1999 Barney costume and the 1997 BJ and Baby Bop ones. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive and greet Barney, BJ's "Hi Barney" is made from BJ's "Hi everybody" sound clip taken from "Barney Safety", except it does sound like "Hi Barney", and is mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and Baby Bop's "Hi Barney" is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life; instead, he is seen bringing the box in the school. *This is another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll; instead, after "I Love You", They go over to Professor Tinkerputt, to thank him for the music box. *The 1997 Lyrick Studios logo is the same from "Good Day, Good Night". *At the start of this video, two extra words "HOME VIDEO" are added below the Season 2 silhouette. Release Date(s) *September 16, 1997 *March 9, 1999 "Barney's Greatest Hits" Previews 1997 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) #Barney's Greatest Hits Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview #Barney Good Day, Good Night Preview #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) #Barney's Greatest Hits Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Great Adventure VHS Preview #Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother, She's My Sister! Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)